WeiB Kreuz: The Angel Chronicles
by derrision
Summary: This is what would happen if Persia had created a female WeiB Assassin Group and they met up with WeiB one by one? There is some romance in here as well as drama, action and angst.


Wei§ Kreuz: The Angel Chronicles  
Part One: Takatori Blood Reigns  
  
  
"Oh *wow*!" the girls began to squeal as they saw all four of the boys working inside the flower shop with Momoe. "They're all here! It's going to be a good day today..."  
  
Omi Tsukiyono grabbed a bouquet of lilies from the side and shared a hushed comment with Ken Hidaka, "It's nice to see things relatively quiet again... "  
  
Ken smiled, "Yeah, it's nice to just live it day by day without worrying about anything... it's nice to be quiet..."  
  
"It's too quiet..." interrupted Aya Fujimiya, staring off at the open sky, his normal solemn face solemn as his hard eyes glistened like two crystals, "....far too quiet... something is going to come up...."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Hanae Kitae let out a tired, exasperated sigh as she fell with a thud on her comfy armchair. Things were too stressful... now that Shuichi Takatori... the former Chief of Police was murdered by his elder brother, Reiji Takatori. That was her whole reason for her existence... being Shuichi's assistant. She never thought that time in her life would have come to an end.  
  
She felt her body tense up tight, the feeling of someone in the room with her made her reflexes jump with the old familiar readiness. She pulled the gun out of her coat, and aimed it at the dark corner of the room, "WHO'S THERE?!?!?!?!?" she yelled out into the void, trying to focus on who... or whom might have followed her into her room.  
  
She noticed the darkness begin to move slightly... and saw that the darkness that began to move was stepping closer to where she was. As she looked, she noticed the figure of a young girl, perhaps nineteen. The blood stains on her body, the protruding brown eyes and hair, matted with blood and sweat made Manx's blood run totally cold. .oO(She's alive... how is that possible...? Oh my god....)  
  
The girl stopped, her eyes focusing on the person ahead of her. She felt her eyes begin to well  
up with tears of surprise and pain, her body flinching as it ached from her head to her feet. She tried to stumble towards the elder woman, and fell as she did so, her voice whispered in pain, "Manx....deshou...?"  
  
Manx gasped, "...Russian...blue..." as she heard the woman speak, realizing in awe as she ran forward to the young girl and gently cradled her in her arms, "Yumi! Oh my god... Yumi-chan... is it you..?? But how...? Persia thought..."  
  
Yumi coughed furiously, but shook her head no, "No... otou-san... had me... I wasn't... I wasn't... lost...as..." she felt her lips burn with the next words, her breath short to tears, "Father locked me away... so as I wouldn't sneak away to come and find you... or Shuichi oji-san..." She looked around, "Where are the others, Manx?"  
  
Manx was taken by shock at her request, not able to comprehend that she knew that Shuichi was the one who was behind Wei§... or that she even knew who or what Wei§ was, "...you know about the others?"  
  
Yumi didn't say a word... only remembered back to the first and last talk she would ever have with her Uncle, Shuichi Takatori.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"How hilarious!!" She looked up, hearing from the other room what sounded like her father speaking to someone. She had treated her slight wound she had received from Farfaello; using that cursed knife on her again to arise fear from her body. She spit on the ground, the wonder why her father treated her the way she did made her begin to cry softly. Hearing the commotion at the other room again, she crept to the door, and looked through the peak. She saw her father reach under his desk, and hold a gun under the desk, just enough so that Shuichi would not see the weapon. She felt her body go numb as she gasped, mentally screaming out in her mind, .oO{Oji-san! Oh god.. no...oyaji... don't...}   
  
"Let me tell you the real reason why I didn't pay for Mamoru's ransom.. Mamoru isn't really my child! He was a bastard child.... Your child!! So you see Shuichi... you raised your own son to be a murderer!! In the end... you're just like me...."  
  
The shock of the news made her stop, but then, as if her vision went really slow, she saw her father pull out a gun, and shoot her Uncle Shuichi. Her cry of pain was hidden by the gun blast, her fear and anger resonated throughout her body as she gazed as her uncle fell to the ground...dead. Tears of anger and pain roiled down her face...   
  
When she noticed that her Father had left the room, she ran out of her hiding place, and with a loud sob, she fell to her knees, "Oji-san!!" she cried, burying her face in his chest.  
  
Shuichi, fighting to keep his consciousness, his blood flowing out of the gun wound in his stomach, he tried to focus on the young girl who gazed at her, his eyes widening... and then softening, "Yumi-chan... dear precious angel... you're alive...Suminai... if...if I would have known..."  
  
Yumi shook her head, gently caressing her uncle's hair, "No... onegai... you... you can't die......" she looked at him, "...Onegai, oji-sama.. please, you can't leave me alone... you can't die!!"   
  
Shuichi gently touched the young girl's face, "...you are so radiant... so much like your mother... Kikuno... a beautiful Russian Blue... like your kitten she bought for you..." he gritted his teeth, suffering through the pain, then gazed at her, "...Yumi-chan...watch after...watch after Mamoru....no... Omi...watch after Omi... and the others with him....Wei§... they'll watch for you... If you for them..."  
  
Yumi nodded, her eyes welling up with tears, "Hai... I will oji-sama... I promise. You hear me?? I promise you.... I'll live your legacy... I will carry it out...I swear..." she continued to cry, "Oji-san...please don't die... hold on...I can get you to the hospital..."  
  
Shuichi gently took Yumi's face in his hands, "No... I won't make it Yumi-chan.... You have to go, you have to survive...live on... protect Wei§...dear angel..." He began to cry himself, "You, a member of Kritiker; my beautiful Russian Blue... go and protect those dear to you... and hunt the darkness of tomorrow.." he tried to push her away, "Now go..."   
  
Yumi, as a scared little girl just looked at him with fear, "Shuichi-oji-sama...." she whispered in surprise, then shook her head as if clearing her mind, "I Can't leave you here!"   
  
Shuichi looked at the young woman his niece grew up to become, "I will always be with you... now haiaku!" he pushed her away, trying to get her to run away.   
  
She started to run, but stopped, as she could see her father's desk drawer was open. As she looked into her father's open desk, she could see the gleaming handle of a small dagger that was sitting in plain sight of the drawer. She picked it up slowly, looking at it. She looked one more time towards her uncle, and through her furious silent tears, she mouthed, "Ai Shiteru...oji-san..."   
  
She could see his teary smile, and his head to slightly incline to keep running, his smile weak, yet the caring smile she always saw on his face. With a final turn, she ran down the hall.  
  
In the hallway, she could see a guard coming up behind her, "HEY YOU! GET BACK HERE!!" he yelled, his voice coming closer and closer. "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!?!?!?!"  
  
Yumi stopped, as she held the small dagger professionally in her hands; she waited, and as she turned, she followed her instinct. Just like clockwork, she found the guard dead at her feet, a neat slash that followed the contour of his throat, almost as if she was close to cleaving his head right off the stump of the neck. She looked at her hand; the hand covered in the blood of her Uncle, and the blood of the guard, and began to keep running.  
  
.oO(It's true...) she thought to herself as she kept running, not looking back as she did so, .oO(It is true... I am neither for nor against.... As the Russian Blue...I shall carry the crucifix you carried oji-san.... I will not let you down...) she looked at her bloodied hand again, .oO(A hunter of light... I will hunt the darkness of tomorrow.) With that solemn vow, she took off down the hall to her freedom.  
  
Unbeknown to her, two figures watched her from the shadows, and smirked, "The little kitten is getting away..." the smaller of the two figures looked towards the one with the long orange-red hair, "We should let Crawford know that she is getting away again..."  
  
The fire haired figure looked at his comrade and smirked, "Heh... leave her be. The little blue kitten won't get far on her own; and then we'll attain her back." and with that, the two figures disappeared from the darkness.   
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
She finished looking at her hands; hands that were still deeply soiled with Persia's blood inside her hands, "I didn't know where else to turn... I had heard from the police roaming the streets that you had taken off somewhere else, and were in hiding... so I came here to try and find you..." and stopped, as she looked up at Manx. Manx had crouched next to her, and was gently wiping the side of her face, trying to help clean her up. She had never seen anyone be this kind...since the very brief visions she used to have of her mother, Kikuno Takatori... "Manx..."  
  
Manx shook her head as if to tell Yumi not to worry, "I'm very happy you came and found me, Yumi-chan, but come with me, you need your rest..." she helped her up and led her to the spare bedroom at Manx's apartment, "...For now, you'll stay here with me... young Blue Russian... I think this was my final duty for Persia..." she then smiled, "Your uncle I mean... to take care of you..." She smiled, helping to change her into some clothes, "Think of me...as a big sister to you. You can call me by my real name, Hanae." she gently brushed the matted brown bangs from Yumi's forehead, "Daijoubu... I'll take care of you... now get some sleep... tomorrow is another day." She got up and walked out towards to door.  
  
She stopped suddenly to hear a voice speak up softly from the bed, "Manx....?" She turned around, to see Yumi sitting up a little in bed, gazing right at Manx, and smiled a little, a tear in her eye, "Shuichi oji-san would be so proud of you.. I just know it...." She then lowered her head in honor, "Arigatou..." she looked up at the pause, the kindness of Shuichi... the look he gave her so many times gazed through this young girls eyes, "...Arigatou... Hanae-chan."  
  
Manx smiled, unshed tears in her own eyes, as she whispered quietly, "Oyasumi... Yumi-chan..." she quietly shut the door, and leaned against it, tears falling down her eyes. She looked up into the sky, and thought to the heavens 'I'll protect her Shuichi....as I always did you...I will protect her...like she was our own daughter.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Yumi awoke to actually being able to sleep peacefully. She stretched, realizing she was still in Manx's spare bedroom. She smiled softly, hugging her knees around her. She sighed gently, .oO{Manx...she's so kind...just as she always was...} She rested her cheek against her drawn up knees, and began to think again to Persia, and to his final wish he asked of her before he left this world. .oO{I will do what you ask, Shuichi oji-san... demo... how will I be able to find them?}  
  
She heard the door open, and Manx was there, wearing shorts and a T-shirt, her hair done up in a high ponytail, as if she had woken up a little while ago, "Ohayo... Yumi-chan... I made breakfast for you." She smiled, setting the little table with eggs, toast and Yuzu fruit drink in front of her.  
  
Yumi, totally surprised by the kind gesture, gingerly took the tray with the breakfast on it from her. "Arigatou... Hanae-chan." She smiled and began to eat heartily, remembering it had been days since she had had a proper meal inside of her.  
  
Manx smiled, happy to see that Yumi was able to eat well now, she brought out a black bag, "Here... I went out shopping earlier and got you a newer outfit, it's not much, but I thought you might like it..." she pulled out a cute pair of jeans, and a nice black sweater. The neat thing about the sweater, is on the arms, it held a cross type of pattern; A white cross pattern on both sleeves.  
  
Yumi smiled, her eyes sparkling, knowing why Manx had bought the sweater for her, "....Arigatou...Hanae-chan... it's perfect." She got up and marveled at it, noticing a pair of sunglasses... small wire framed ones on there, and looked up at Manx.   
  
She looked right back at her, and smiled softly, "They're at the flower shop today. If you want to, you can go and make it look like your shopping around. We won't risk telling them anything yet... it would be too much for them. We will tell them soon, just not the right time..."  
  
Yumi nodded in agreement. Yes, it was indeed too early to reveal who she was completely to the boys. She, being a semi newer member to Kritiker, she knew that somewhere, Schwartz would know she had escaped, and try to come and find her.  
  
Manx smiled lightly, and pushed Yumi towards the bathroom, "Go on... go get cleaned up and ready... you need to go out and have a little bit of fun." She laughed as Yumi smiled a little, and went into the bathroom to get cleaned up.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Finally after getting cleaned up, she began her walk towards the local flower shop, taking notice of all the younger girls, still clad in their uniforms; giggling and ogling over the four really gorgeous looking boys working about in the Flower shop.   
  
Yumi studied the group from across the street, her small wire framed glasses over her eyes, to make it look like she wasn't studying them at all. .oO(... the one with the sunglasses down past his nose...that one is Yohji Kudo...) she snickered, seeing him flirt with the older women that came to the shop, not even paying attention to the younger ones there, .oO(She was right....Hanae-chan was totally right...... he really is a playboy...a definite Balinese...)  
  
She then focused on the solemn one that stood near himself, watering a bunch of roses .oO(..The tall one there...with the lost look in his eyes... that must be Ran Fujimiya...Aya-kun...) she studied him a little more, sighing softly to herself. .oO(Abyssinian is a definite right code name for him... he is definitely hiding his feelings from the world... like I had to when I was imprisoned. He lost everything he had...his whole family... almost like me.) She sighed, making a note that if she went a little undercover, she was going to try and follow him and talk to him.   
  
She gazed over, and stopped, her eyes falling right on the incredibly good looking brunette male, his wide eyes and smile catching her attention, .oO(...This... this is Ken Hidaka... Siberian no Kado? He... he...) she shook her head trying to clear her thoughts, .oO(Baka Yumi... you have to stop that. You have to keep your main task on hand... watching out for them all...demo...) she looked at him again, her mind swarming with feelings of surprise and lightheadedness, .oO(Demo...he's very handsome...so handsome...)  
  
Her gaze was halted as she focused on the remainder of the four. She could feel her eyes begin to well up again with silent tears, as she watched the young man working alone with some lilies and freesias. She stepped a little closer, her voice whispering under her breath, "Bom...bei..." she thought to herself, .oO(Omi...Takatori Mamoru... this is my cousin?...) she just continued to watch him, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears, .oO(he has changed so much... he's grown so...I can see some of Shuichi in him... he'll grow up to look like oji-san someday...)  
  
She turned away for just a moment as she heard some of the girls running past her squealing, "Lucky! They're all here!" She smiled a little, and said out loud to herself, "...Well, working in a flower shop is the best way to go undercover..."  
  
She stopped where she was something made her body stop sharp as she felt something like a lightning bolt hit through her system... almost as if someone was taking her heart and squeezing it with an imaginary hand. Yumi gritted her teeth, as she fell to her knees, .oO(oh no....those bastards...) she gritted her teeth, holding her side more, .oO{Schwartz know I'm alive... I can't stay here where they'll find out...)She doubled over as she tried to walk away, her stomach hurting as she did so.  
  
Just then, she heard a young mans voice say, "Hey! Are you all right miss??" She looked up really quickly out of reflex... her eyes wide in shock. In front of her... was Bombei; Omi Tsukiyono.   
  
He looked at her with worry in his features, "Are you all right miss? I saw you fall over... are you hurt?" he asked concerned.  
  
Yumi tried to control herself, and shook her head, "I'm all right, and just a little bit weak is all..." She thanked him as she slowly stood up, trying to keep her balance, but almost tripped again.  
  
Omi went up to her, and helped to keep her steady, "Easy there... come over to the shop... you can sit down and relax... hoi, Ken-kun!" He called to one of the boys in the outside, "Help me here!!"  
  
Ken nodded and came running up to the two standing a ways from the shop, he put her arm slowly around his shoulders, and smiled at her, "Are you all right?" he asked with concern as he smiled gently at her.  
  
Yumi couldn't say a word, but just nodded quietly, and allowed them to help her into the shop to get a seat.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Inside the shop, the guys closed the shop, so that there wasn't anyone in there, much to the disappointment of the young girls. They sat at the table. Yumi sat on the lower right hand side, sipping a cup of warm tea the old woman, Momoe made for her. Ken sat next to her, Omi across from her. Yohji and Aya stood around them, listening to Yumi.  
  
Ken smiled softly, as he looked in her direction, "Do you feel any better?" he asked her friendly-like; unable to take his mind off of the young girl. .oO(She's so pretty...and seems so nice...}  
  
Yumi nodded softly, "Hai... I'm feeling much better," she looked at them all, "I really appreciate what you've done... you didn't have to..."  
  
Yohji smiles, "Think nothing of it... we wouldn't have a beautiful woman as yourself go in pain as you were..." he raised an arm into the air, his voice taking a 'hero' type of tone, " I definitely wouldn't be able to at any event... how could I go on calling myself a man?"  
  
The other guys groaned, a small drop of sweat falling down their foreheads. .oO(Typical Yohji... Baka...) Ken thought to himself.  
  
Yumi giggled, feeling a little at ease with the guys, "It's all right, I understand completely." she smiled softly, "You guys are very nice..."  
  
The next question from Omi was what jolted her from her peaceful reverie, "What's your name?" he asked her, smiling at her good-naturedly.  
  
She stopped for a moment, not knowing how she was going to say it... then thought quickly, "Yumi.... Yumi Hashibiya." She said, hoping that they didn't pick up on her nervousness as she said the name.   
  
Omi smiled, "Yumi-chan... That's a really pretty name!" He smiled, "It sounds so warm and happy." He smiled up at her, something in his mind saying, .oO(She seems so familiar, as almost as if I met her somewhere before...)  
  
Yumi smiled at him, "Arigatou Omi-kun... " she sighed softly inwardly, inside her heart she thought, .oO(Oh Omi-kun...I wish I could tell you who I really was... I wish you would remember who I am... but not yet...)  
  
Aya was about to say something, when they saw a woman standing in the doorway, glasses and a briefcase in her hands, she nodded at the group, "Hello Boys..." she looked at Yumi and lowered her glasses at her, giving her a secret inward smile.  
  
Yumi looked, recognizing who the woman was... and realized maybe she should leave at that moment, "Gomen... I should go... thank you so much for the tea minna... I really appreciate it..."   
  
Omi walked over to Yumi, and handed her a lily, "Here.... Yumi-chan! This Lily looks like you... so kind and pure... it suits you nicely!" he said, trying to cheer her up.  
  
Yumi stared at the lily, her eyes flashing with unshed tears, "Arigatou... Omi-kun..." she then got up, and walked towards the door.  
  
She stopped when she felt someone throw something into her open hand. She opened it slightly, to see a small invisible earpiece. She noticed the new brooch that Manx wore on her chest, and smiled to herself, nodding incoherently to the redheaded vixen as she left the shop in the open.  
  
Yumi walked down the road from the flower shop, then turned to hide in the nearest alleyway. She gazed at the flower in her hand, and smiled softly to herself, .oO(Don't worry minna... I'll be there to help you... in the shadows...but I'll be there....) She put the earphone inside her ear, and listened.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Yumi watched from above, wearing what looked like a black body suit with a red/black jacket over it, a small pair of daggers in her hand as she watched from the shadows, making sure that nothing was happening to any of the others. She didn't want to fully come out into the open yet... but she knew she could strike... soon.  
  
She gasped, as she saw one of the evil parasites, what looked like a guard, standing behind Omi, almost prepared to strike. Not even thinking at all; letting her instincts take the better control over her, she reacted. She jumped high into the air, allowing the wind to carry her down safely like the strike of an avenging angel. Removing a dagger, she threw it swiftly, as she put all of her weight and strength into the throw.   
  
Omi tensed up, prepared to kill his stalker behind him, only to find his eyes grow wide in surprise, to see the attacker fall right on his face, a dagger sticking out of middle of his back. Omi looked up to see the figure, a thin, frail, yet beautiful figure of a woman flying across the sky; almost like an angel. "....w...What's that????" Omi yelled in question, his eyes wide in surprise.  
  
Ken heard Omi's surprised reaction, and looked up to the sky to see the young beautiful avenging angel fly past them, landing on another rooftop. "....she's beautiful... I..." he jerked, as he nearly missed the sweep of a katana blade from another evil bandit, just barely nicking his arm, causing it to bleed slightly.  
  
From above them, the unknown woman noticed the one bandit trying to attack Ken, and saw him slice through his arm. She felt something inside her snap, and as she did so, she screamed, "BASTARD!!!!" She flew off the top of the roof where she stood, and with a quick slice with her slightly larger dagger, she dug her dagger into his stomach, twisting it as if he was gutting him alive. He let out a scream of horror and pain, then fell to the ground; dead before he hit the floor.  
  
Ken gripped his arm, the blood flowing down his sleeve, as he looked at the strange young woman, her dark hair, dark glasses... but her soft smile. "Who are..."  
  
The mysterious young woman shook her head from side to side, her dark hair swayed back and forth. She removed her shirt that hung loosely around her waist, and tearing it into strips, she knelt there, and tended to his arm, until the entire thing was completely bandaged. "That is not important, Siberian ... your safe now, " she looked at him, the little bit of her eyes that gazed at him were soft and compassionate. She then stood up, looking at the others.  
  
Abyssinian stood there, his always emotionless face just gazed up at the mysterious woman, "...Who are you??"  
  
Before she could say a word, one of the assailants who they were mistaken for dead, slowly reached up and threw a small dagger which stuck into her leg; causing her to grit her teeth in pain and fall to her good knee.   
  
Omi witnessed this and felt something inside of him snap; he aimed his bow-caster at the assailant, and with one shot from his bow caster to the larynx; the assailant finally died.  
  
The woman slowly tried to stand, almost appearing as if not even being hurt. The four guys stood watching her, as Yohji asked again for the majority, his voice choked out in awe, "....Just who *Are* you....?"  
  
The woman stood up, pushing her shades up on her face, "I am known as Blue Russian... A hunter of light. I am destined to fulfill Persia's legacy.... therefore... I am here to protect you..." she looked at them all, her gaze lingering on Ken first... then on Omi. "Each of you..."  
  
Omi gazed at her, and something inside of him made him gasp, he had a vision of the woman standing there in front of him have darker black/brown hair, thinner features, and a winning smile. He gasped, "....okaa-sama..." he whispered very softly in surprise; but it was enough for her to hear him.  
  
She turned her head, her heart ached with such pain. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she turned around. She kept her back turned to the others as they heard her say, "Bombei, take care of Siberian..." and with that, she was gone.  
  
Omi ran to the open area, trying to chase down the mysterious Angel, "....Matte!!!" he called, but was too late; the mysterious angel was gone. He stood there, the wind blowing through his semi -long hair. .oO(Who is she...who really is that Blue Russian..)  
  
Ken stood there mesmerized, Yohji standing there holding him up as best as he could. Ken could feel his eyes sparkle with unshed tears as he thought to himself, hearing himself whisper out loud without realizing it, "The Blue... Russian....."  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Manx stood there, pacing back and forth as she did so, worried so intently over the well being of Yumi. .oO(She should have been back by now... what in the world happened to her...?) she said.  
  
She stopped when she saw a familiar black suited figure stumble into the room, and fall on her knees, gritting her teeth as she did so. Manx ran for her and pulled out the emergency kit, as she started to tend to the leg wound Yumi had. "What happened there? Are the others all right?"  
  
She didn't say another word right away, but Manx heard Yumi nod, and ask quietly, "...Hanae-chan... how much longer do I have to wait?" Yumi didn't say a word after that, and let Manx tend to her leg injury, her eyes danced with unshed tears, her mind drifted to the guys standing in place, wondering about her... her tears finally beginning to fall .oO(Minna..... gomen yo....) she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
The next morning, Yumi slowly limped down the sidewalk, and found herself just outside of the flower shop. She decided not to go and walk into the shop with her limp leg, only because she was afraid that it might blow her cover. She stood across the street, watching the guys work feverishly in the flower shop, her eyes flinching in pain, her mind wishing she could with her whole heart tell them who she was... so they could be one.  
  
She could hear static; the mini microphone that Manx had installed inside the flower shop for her to hear anything they spoke of starting to work. She could hear them talking to themselves about the night before, and the mysterious woman that helped them in their mission. She overheard Bombei say to them, "....I don't know why, but I can't stop thinking about that mysterious Angel who came to save us... why did she? And How does she know Persia?"  
  
Ken didn't say a word, but was working as if he was thinking to himself. He couldn't get that mysterious....yet beautiful angel out of his head. He shook his head again, thinking back to that girl he met yesterday, .oO(What was her name? Yumi Hashibiya...that was it...) he thought to himself. She had sparked something in him that he didn't know existed. He didn't know how or why... but he really hoped he would see her again.  
  
Aya spoke up quietly, "We have to be extremely cautious..." he thought slowly, not believing what he was saying, but somehow knowing he did, "...She showed excellent fighting skills... she knows how to handle herself...."  
  
Omi spoke up quickly in place, "She can't be evil! Shuichi oji-san wouldn't have brought such an innocent person over if she didn't believe in the same things Persia and we all do!"  
  
Yohji patted Omi on the head, "Whoa.... Take it easy Omi... what's got you in such a frantic rage about this girl..." he thought for a moment and winked, "You like her, don'tcha?"   
  
Omi spat in retort, "Of course not! It's just..." he said as he looked down at the ground, "It's just... she seems like I know her... I don't know...something just makes me think I've known her... or something..."  
  
Yumi smiled softly to herself, thinking in her mind, .oO(Oh minna... I want to tell you everything... but I'll be putting you all in danger if I did... I don't want Schwartz to know... but I am with you....)  
  
Just then, she heard a voice in her mind, .oO(Are you so sure about that, little blue kitten) she could hear the voice snicker, the rich German accent unmistakable in her mind, .oO(You were and will always belong to us... your father already promised us.... It's time to go back to Crawford...)  
  
She gritted her teeth, her eyes went cold as blue sapphires, she thought back to him, .o(You're so sure...) she snickered at the voice, .oO(Go to hell Schuldich... you don't have control over me... any of you do... I belong to the group my uncle founded.... never to you...)   
  
She felt invisible hands go around her and yank her into a dark and deserted alleyway. She felt her body fling into what felt to be an invisible chi wall as she gritted her teeth, her mouth crying out in unbelievable pain. She saw a tall man, with red hair and a wickedly evil smile, as well as a young kid, his prominent black eyes shinning like two cobalt black jewels. The red haired male sneered/grinned down at her as the younger child picked her up with another invisible chi wall, and tossed her against the brick wall hard.   
  
Yumi cried out in pain, as she glared out at him, her eyes glared with the fire that only those who want to see or think possible. She could see the memory of her uncle lying in a heap, and could see the fire of the four standing behind in the shadows, laughing at him as it happened. She tried to fight the invisible wall and glared at the two, "Damn you Schuldich... Nagi!!"  
  
Schuldich smirked down at her, and said out loud, "Remember little blue kitten.... you belong to Crawford... not to those idiots." and with that, the two of them disappeared into the darkness, letting Yumi fall to the ground like a rock.  
  
Yumi struggled to her feet, and tried to walk towards the apartment, a place where she could tend to her wounds. She felt her vision go in and out as she coughed, blood flowing out onto her hand from her lungs, knowing something was slightly fractured inside of her. She began to stagger just as she felt someone catch her before she fell. Not being able to clearly focus on whom her savior was... she allowed the darkness of unconsciousness to take her completely.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The pain is what brought her back to a slow consciousness. She began to slowly try to open her eyes, only to see she was in what looked like a small room. She felt the soft yet strong hand dab at her forehead, only to look up to see the soft brown eyes of Ken Hidaka smiling down at her, "How are you feeling, Yumi-chan?"  
  
She struggled to sit up quickly, "Ken-san...?" she felt her body pulse with pain as she felt another person gently push her back down on the bed she laid on, and saw the young smiling face of Omi Tsukiyono smiling down at her, "Omi-san..."   
  
He smiled gently at her, "It's all right Yumi, we saw what happened to you, and we brought you back here to treat your wounds. We couldn't just leave you where we found you..."  
  
Yumi looked up at both of them painfully, "How did you. ...Find me?" she asked quietly, holding one hand against her chest. . oO {How could they have found me? I thought Schuldich dragged me into a place that was unseen by the flower shop...)  
  
Ken took a wet washcloth and gently dabbed the few scratches against her forehead, "We saw you collapse across the street from the store. Aya and Yohji are minding the shop now and told us that we could clean up your wounds and treat you."   
  
Yumi blinked a little and smiled through her tears, "...You did this....for me...?" she asked, her mind unable to fathom the caring tendencies of these two boys.  
  
Omi smiled and gently pulled another blanket over her, "Of course.. now, you should try and get a little more rest, we'll take care of you... don't worry..."   
  
Yumi smiled through her tears at Omi and Ken, and as she began to drift back into unconsciousness, she whispered quietly, "...Arigatou gozaimasu..."   
  
  
***  
  
  
A few days had passed, and Yumi sat at her own little table at a small dine-out cafe, sipping on a cup of coffee as her mind drifted to the guys at the flower shop. She gently favored her right arm that Ken had bandaged for her, and sighed, .oO{Those guys are so caring... I want to tell them so much... but how could I and put them in the danger they could be in if I did?)  
  
"There she is!!!" she heard a cry from the few feet in front of her, knocking her out of her daze. Yumi saw about five girls rushing to try and make it in front of her table to talk to her, and recognized them all from the giggling school girls at the flower shop.  
  
"You're the girl who got to sit with them at the flower shop!?!?" one of them began to ask, her voice slowly rising into a high-pitched intense squeal, "Lucky!!! How did you get to be so lucky???"   
  
Yumi sighed, running her fingers through her brown hair, "Look... I don't really know them know them... I'm just a simple person who's a customer like you... it's nothing!"  
  
  
"Yeah right," another girl said on her other side as she elbowed her, "Come on... which one are you dating?!?!"  
  
That made Yumi blush profusely red, "N...none of them!" she retorted harshly, "Really!!!"  
  
Just then, the girls heard what sounded like a motorcycle roaring up to where they all were standing. They looked up to see a guy sitting on top of the motorcycle, the bike leaning sort of on its side against the road. The driver removed his helmet and looked over at the girls. Yumi felt her eyes light up and a soft smile creep over her lips. The guy on the bike was none other than Ken Hidaka.  
  
"There you are Yumi!" she heard him say as he got off the bike, and grabbed for her hand, he yanked her towards the bike, "I was looking all over for you! We can't sit around here.... Excuse us girls." He said as he got back on, pulling her on behind him as he handed her a helmet to put on.  
  
Yumi put on the extra helmet and without a wave to the girls, they took off down the street, and into the open country area. Yumi watched as the coffee shop disappeared out of her sight. She sighed in relief, "Whew... I thought they were   
going to tear me limb for limb!" she laughed as she tried to hold on to him with her good arm, being careful not to hold on too tightly with her bruised arm.  
  
Ken smiled at her with a grin, laughing as she was, "I figured I had better get you away from them... those younger girls always can be an annoyance... besides... I figured we could go for a ride." He then grinned "Don't worry... Omi, Aya and Yohji are watching the shop." He held his elbows down a little more to hold her close to him and he looked ahead, "Hold on as tight as you can."  
  
She stopped for a second, as she found a smile crept over her lips. She held onto him tighter as he began to pick up speed. The wind began to pick up as they went through the twists and turns in the countryside. She felt so free on the bike, especially with the wild twists in the roads. .oO(Hmm... I think I'm going to have to get me one of these....) she thought to herself with a smirk.   
  
They finally came to a stop at the edge of the road where there was a large, grassy plain. The large plane gave a good view overlooking the lake that lay out in front of them. The sun highlighted the background like a large colored sphere in the sky. Yumi cracked a grin as she laid out on the ground, sprawled out on the grassy green. She stretched, yawning as she did so. "Mmmhh... I haven't had a chance to relax in a long while... it feels so nice..."  
  
Ken looked at her and smiled as he sat down next to her, stretching out his legs, "Yeah... I never knew it could be so relaxing by the lake..." he then sat up slowly and gently touched her bandaged up arm, "How does your arm feel?" he asked her. He noticed what looked like new blood seeping through the bandage. "Did something happen to it again? It looks like the wound was reopened..."  
  
Yumi tried her best to hide her arm, not wanting him to even worry about the fact that she was hurt. She couldn't bring herself to tell him the honest truth, so she lied as best as she could to him, "It's fine now Ken-kun... I just accidentally cut myself when I was making some fruit for breakfast, it was my own fault..."  
  
Ken just gazed at her, his hand gently touching the corner of her bandaged arm, and gently touched her bruised cheek, his eyes resonated with the look of a person who had such compassion swelling deep within him. "Are you sure? I can check it again to be sure..."  
  
Yumi's eyes went wide a little, sparkling with unshed tears of fear and surprise; thinking why that Ken knew what happened to her; he was actually concerned for her well-being, "Ken...I.... I...." She turned her head, unable to look Ken right in the eyes, feeling the tears begin to stream down her face, wishing that she could tell him who and why they wanted her... but knew she couldn't dare open her mouth.  
  
She felt her body jump slightly, as she saw Ken in front of her, his hand gently resting on her shoulder, the look in his eyes was full of concern and worry for her, as if he wanted her to open up to him, ".... Yumi-chan....."  
  
Tears overwhelming in her eyes, she did nothing but just reach out and buried her face deep into his chest, and just began to openly cry, letting out all the emotions that welled up within her let go.  
  
Ken felt his own body tense in surprise at her sudden action. He felt himself hug her slowly, then wrapped his arms tighter around her and held her close to his body. He could feel she needed that warm touch from someone... but the smell of her hair and the scent of her perfume made his head spin with such a feeling he never thought he would ever feel. He began to smooth her hair gently, making sure not to bump into her injuries, as he whispered into her hair" Shhhh.....Yumi.... I'm here.... it's all right..... I'm here...."  
  
"Ken-kun...." he could hear her whisper through her tears, "Onegai.......just.....don't let me go...." she let herself cry against him, holding tight to his warmth and just spoke softly into his chest, "onegai....just don't let me go."  
  
Ken just nodded quietly, just holding her as tightly yet as gently as possible, and stayed with her as they sat there in the setting sun, holding her close.  
  
After the sun had set, Ken stood up and held his hand out to help her stand, "Come on Yumi-chan... I'll take you back to your apartment...," He said softly with a warm smile.  
  
Yumi nodded as she got on the bike behind him, putting the helmet on her head as they took off down the road back towards civilization. She felt herself hug herself tighter to Ken on the way back, resting her chin on his upper left shoulder. She felt a little more at peace now when she was with him.   
  
Ken finally pulled up towards the apartment building, not knowing that this was the building Manx lived at, and stopped the bike. Yumi got off the bike, removing the helmet and smiled softly at Ken, "...Arigatou.... Ken-kun... I had   
a lot of fun..."  
  
Ken smiled, and with a small waiver in his voice, he asked quietly, "...Stop by the shop tomorrow?" He put his hand behind his head, "We could get some lunch... I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind you there...."  
  
Yumi blinked at his forwardness for asking, then found she smiling gently, as she nodded in reply, "You're on..." she agreed, as she leaned up gently, and kissed him softly on the cheek, "Oyasumi... Ken-kun..." she then turned and   
walked up to her door.  
  
Ken stood there, touching his cheek as he stared up after her. He felt something inside his heart well up in surprise....as well as something else. .oO(Go to her Ken... you may not have another chance... go to her and just say goodnight...)  
  
Yumi made it to her door, and stopped in front of it, something inside of her made her stop, and began to think of what just happened. .oO(Why do I feel my heart beating so fast in my chest...?)  
  
She finally turned around, and to her surprise, she saw Ken waiting down at the hallway, staring at her, the look in his eyes was the same shared look that she had. Without a word to each other, they found themselves embracing each other again. Ken held her tightly against him, as she buried her head against his chest, sighing softly as she breathed in his warmth and comfort.  
  
Finally, Ken released the tight embrace that they shared for such a long period, he leaned down, and gently kissed her cheek in return. "Oyasumi ......Yumi-chan." He stepped away for a moment, the two of them holding their gaze, then he turned and walked away.   
  
Yumi walked into the door, and slumped against the door, holding her hand to her cheek where he kissed her. Manx came out of the spare room and saw Yumi standing there and walked up to her, smiling, "Well..? How was it?"  
  
Yumi just stared at Manx, her hand still on her cheek... and smiled softly, "It was fun.......very fun...." she said with a smile, her head resting against the door. She then thought to herself, 'If only I could share more with him....'  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
A few days had passed, and Yumi had found herself walking down the road, and right outside of the flower shop again. She was hesitant to walk into the shop, holding her side a little as she did so... but smiled to herself. They had taken such a liking to her, and she grew so fond of them. She found herself stopped short as she heard someone call to her, "Hey, Yumi-chan!"   
She froze, snapping her head around, to see Omi standing there in front of her with a smile. He held up a lily for her as he smiled, "How are you feeling? You hadn't been by in a while, and we were wondering where you've been!"  
  
Yumi blinked in surprise, then smiled softly at the young boy, "Yes Omi.. I'm feeling much better now," she smiled warmly, "How is business today?"   
  
Omi grinned, "It's going great! It's been busy as usual." he turned towards the shop, and called, "Hoi, Ken-kun! Yumi-chan's here!"  
  
She turned to look, and saw Ken poke his head out of the open doorway, and when he saw her, he smiled, "Yumi-chan..."   
  
She felt her heart well up as she smiled, "Ohayo, Ken-kun." she smiled happily as she reached out and hugged him warmly. She felt so at peace in Ken's arms as she nuzzled against his chest happily.  
  
He smiled and hugged her back closely as he ran his fingers through her thick brown hair. He whispered softly, "Feeling better?" he asked, his voice thick with compassion.  
  
She nodded quietly, "Mmhh... hai, Ken-kun...." she said to him, her eyes gazing up into his. She then looked over to see Yohji and Aya standing in the doorway of the open shop, she smiled and waved to them, "Aya-kun, Yohji-kun, Ohayo gozaimasu!" she called. She motioned for Ken to follow her by grabbing his hand and pulling him with her towards the shop.   
  
Aya nodded at the two of them coming up, "Ohayo Yumi-chan.... Daijoubka?" he asked her.  
  
Yumi smiled and nodded in return, "Hai... daijoubu, Aya-kun... Arigatou..." she smiled and bowed to him in gratitude.   
  
Yohji went up and ruffled her hair like a little kid, "You're just a little bundle of trouble, aren't you Yumi-chan?" he pushed his glasses up off his nose, a smile on his face, "You're just always getting into trouble, how are we going to keep track of you?"   
  
Yumi sweat dropped, as well as the other guys. Yumi stammered, "Uh.. ahehe... I guess so Yohji-kun... I'll be more careful..." she smirked after that, "It's not every day I can say that someone I know I can beat mentally rather than physically..." she smirked.  
  
Yohji stood there, shock radiating on his face, until he finally shook it off and smiled, "TouchŽ little Yumi..." he grinned as he smiled at her, "You're going to be quite a catch for someone aren't you."  
  
Yumi blushed quietly, her gaze sort of falling on Ken out of the corner of her eye as she thought to herself, .o(I could only wish....)  
  
Just then, there was a soft sound like a little tune being carried over the wind, making the four guys look at each other. Omi ran up and gave Yumi a quick hug, "We got to go for now Yumi-chan... I'll see you around, okay?"   
  
Yumi blinked, and nodded, "Hai, Omi-kun... take care, ne?" she smiled and winked at him. He nodded energetically and ran into the shop. Yohji and Aya said their good-byes, and went in. That left Ken and Yumi standing outside together, Ken   
looking as if he didn't want to go, but knew he had to.   
  
Yumi looked at him and gave a small smile, "Go on Ken-kun... I need to go anyways..." she said, her voice giving the hint that she too, didn't want him to leave right away.  
  
Ken turned to look at the doorway to the shop, then back to Yumi, and without a word or a thought, he gripped her hand, brought her close to him, and kissed her quickly on the lips. Her eyes went wide in surprise, and she looked at him. He   
gazed back at her and said under his breath, "Wait for me later... Yumi." And without another word, he disappeared into the building.  
  
Yumi stood there as her fingers unconsciously touched her lips, her mind reeling with such mixed emotions, which slowly gave way to the feeling of overwhelming joy in her heart. She then heard static in her ear, as she knew the members of Wei§ were being given another mission. She took her place above the building, and began to listen.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
The darkness hid the members of Wei§ really well as they snuck into the building that once was owned, by Reiji Takatori. Ken stood above the platform, being as a reconnaissance. He looked down at the others who were inside of the building. He looked out into the distance, wondering if the mysterious angel would grace their presence again... or even if she was anywhere near there. .oO(Baka Ken...) he thought to himself, shaking his head out of it, .oO(You love Yumi-chan... how in the world do you think you'll love this figment of your imagination...? This Angel that says she is to protect you all...?)  
  
Little known by Ken, in the distance of another building, stood Farfello and Schuldich, watching Ken as he went, knowing that down below Crawford and Nagi were going to be taking care of the other three members. Farfello licked his   
knife he held with him, and looked to Schuldich, "....will she be here?"  
  
Schuldich nodded, "She won't leave Wei§ unattended....and then we'll have her....." he grinned to Farfello, seeing a dark shadow hiding in the cracks of another building, he gave the go ahead to Farfello, "Have your fun.... She's here..."  
  
Farfello grinned, licking his lips, "May the blood flow tonight..." and with that, he jumped out of the shadows and went after Ken, beginning to ensue in a rather brutal and heavy fist/dagger fight.  
  
Yumi watched above and saw Farfello beginning to fight Ken, and felt her anger grow inside of her. She gritted her teeth at every fight and swing that Farfello gave Ken's broken and bleeding body. With a scream of vengeance, she dove down,   
and knocked Farfello away, giving a nice jab into his side with her larger dagger.  
  
Farfello fell back, and removed the knife, licking it as he did so, and stared right at the dark clothed angel standing in protection over the Fallen Siberian, ".....So the Kitten of Vengeance arrives.... We've been waiting for you..."  
  
The Blue Russian pulled out another knife and went after Farfello, matching with equally good skill as she fought, "You want me you bastard... you have me!!!!!!"  
  
Ken felt his heart jump as he saw Schuldich appear behind the two sparring, his voice screaming, "ANGEL! BEHIND YOU!"  
  
It was too late for Angel to even turn around, and Schuldich knocked her down to the ground, and began to beat down on her constantly. With the continuous slashes and punches she received, she screamed in pain. She looked towards Ken   
and screamed, "RUN SIBERIAN! THE OTHERS ARE IN DANGER!!!"  
  
Ken moved forward, wanting nothing more than to help the mysterious guardian angel, "DEMO!"  
  
Farfello dug his knife into her left side, causing Yumi to scream in unbelievable pain, but she stared back at him as she kicked Farfello in the groin, "HYAKU!!!!" she pleaded with him, giving him the look that she wanted him to go to safety.  
  
Siberian, unable to move or do anything... and at the Blue Russian's request, he ran off to go help his friends, He gazed back at her with pain in his eyes, wishing he could help her with all his heart.  
  
Farfello stood up and smirked, grabbing her face in his hands and stared at her, "So....little kitten... you going to come with us quietly... or should we finish off your precious Wei§ you so claim to protect?"  
  
Yumi gritted her teeth; controlling the amount of pain and blood flow that was coming from her side, she just smirked. She threw two small daggers, almost like the darts that Omi always threw, and nailed Schuldich and Farfello right in the throat. She flipped up and into a backwards somersault, landing on the edge of the railing. She just stared at the two of them, and said one phrase, "No one will ever have me..." and with that, she fell off the ledge.  
  
Farfello ran for the edge and looked down, hoping desperately to see her dead body laying sprawled on the cement for the world to see. But what he found to his disappointment, was nothing. Absolutely nothing. He cursed, slamming his   
hands down on the side of the railing. "SON OF A BITCH!"   
  
Schuldich just held his hand out to Farfello, making him look up at his red haired cohort. "Don't worry..." he said as he looked out, smirking as he did so. "We have her where we want her... Crawford says not to worry.... We'll get her   
back..." he looked out into the background, "Soon it'll be time..."  
  
  
  
Ken found the others nursing their slight wounds, "You guys all right?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
Yohji nodded, "Yeah... it was that damn Schwartz again... just what the hell are they trying to pull?!?!?" he said as he slammed his fist in his other hand.   
  
Omi saw the look on Ken's face, the unshed tears that formed in his eyes begin to fall silently, "Ken-kun...what happened...?"   
  
Ken quickly wiped his eyes clean and said with a wavy voice, "Nothing, I'm fine Omi..." he then looked out into the dark skies, and thought to himself, .oO(Blue Russian.... Please be all right....)  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Yumi fell in the apartment, blood flowing all over the rug, she grabbed for the nearest first aid kit that Manx kept stashed under the bed, and began to work on her injuries. With all the beatings and countless bruises she took because of   
the torture her father used on her... she was used to tending to major wounds such as these. She stared out, remembering the look Ken gave her, .oO(Ken-kun... minna.... Please be all right.....)  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The following day, she barely got herself out of bed and groaned. The next day sores of battles like this always had taken their tolls on her. She went to the mirror, and sighed. "Man... I look like hell!" she said out loud to herself. She shed what bloody clothes she wore from the night before off, and slowly stepped into the shower.  
  
The water felt warm and inviting as she let its cool waves of warm, soothing heat flow over every part of her body. Her mind went back to thinking about what had happened between her and Ken... and the kiss... the to where she received quite a beating. She closed her eyes, feeling the tears well up in them. All she could do for that moment, was cry.  
  
She stepped out of the shower, and changed her clothes, .oO(Maybe I'll go down to the seaside....it was always so peaceful down there.... Especially when okaa-sama used to take me there when I was a child....) She got on her bike she recently purchased, making sure her Angel helmet was on tightly, and took off to the seaside.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
When she got there, she saw a familiar boy standing there, his eyes looking out over the ocean, his demeanor giving off of loneliness and sadness. .oO(It's Omi..... why is he here...?) she thought to herself as she slowly approached him. She   
gently touched his shoulder, "....Omi-kun...."  
  
Omi turned around quickly, his eyes were shown that they were full of tears. "....Yumi....chan..." he said with a small hint of surprise. He turned his head quickly to wipe the tears from them. "What are you doing here...?"   
  
Yumi stood next to him, placing her chin on her folded up arms, and looked out into the beautiful oceanscape. "I could be asking you the same....what's bothering you Omi-kun?" she smiled down at him, "....I don't like to see such a happy young   
man seem so troubled...."  
  
Omi took a deep breath, and for some strange reason that he could never find himself to say, told her everything about the one that he missed a lot.... Oka. He knew he missed Oka with all his heart... and wished they had had more  
time; instead of her life being cut short because of her death.  
  
Yumi listened to everything he said, remembering a little about her sister; Oka. She never got to see Oka at all, and wished she had gotten to meet her. She nodded, as she gently placed her hands on his shoulders, "I know how it is   
Omi....." She then gently ran a finger down his face, "...But we have to be brave....ne?"  
  
Omi, unable to comprehend why he felt so strongly close to Yumi just stared at her in shock, "....Yumi-chan...." He then found himself hugging her instinctively, and began to cry on her shoulder.  
  
Yumi just held him tightly, and smoothed his hair, feeling some tears well up in her own eyes. "Shhhhh.... Omi-kun.... Shhh..." she soothed as she held him. After a few moments, she then looked at him, "Come on, I'll give you a ride back   
to the shop, I bet the others are wondering what happened to you." She gave him a spare mini-helmet to wear, and grinned, "Come on! It'll be fun." She edged on as she winked at him.  
  
Omi blinked twice, then smiled and nodded. He strapped on the helmet, and the two of them rode back to the flower shop.   
  
Ken was standing outside, watering the flowers that hung in the baskets, when he turned to look at the bike that pulled up towards them. His mouth dropped open in a sort of awe as he said without thinking, "Yumi! Where did you get that   
bike??"  
  
Yumi giggled a little, and blushed, "I sort of purchased it. After that one ride... I couldn't resist..." she then let Omi get off, and whispered, "Remember... Genki yo.... ne, Omi-kun?" she whispered as she winked.  
  
Omi nodded, and smiled, "Hai... genki...Arigatou Yumi-chan." He said in thanks as he looked at the two of them, and could notice something in the air. He smiled to himself, and walked over to the hose Ken held, and took over his job for him.   
  
She laughed as she watched how Ken just stared at her, surprised to see her still on the bike, as she smiled, "Care to go for a ride Ken-kun? It's a good day out on the back roads..." She strapped her helmet on, looked back at Ken and   
grinned, "Come on Ken-san! Don't make me beat you...." she joked.  
  
Ken grinned, enjoying a challenge on motorcycles, and ran to get on his bike, strapping on his helmet, yelling out, "I'm right behind you, Yumi-chan!" he revved up his bike and took off after Yumi, leaving a stunned, yet laughing Omi behind them.   
  
He shook his head as Yohji and Aya came out to see what the commotion was, "What in the hell is going on Omi?" Yohji asked wonderingly, his face in a surprised shock.  
  
Omi turned and smiled at the other two guys, "Ken had to go somewhere for a bit... he'll be back later tonight..." he then smiled, 'Go for it Ken-kun... she's a great catch....'  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ken followed Yumi all the way out into the country, feeling a surprisingly wild and free feeling about him as he trailed behind. He couldn't quite place this incredible feeling that welled up inside of him, but only knew one thing: he   
really enjoyed the feeling he was getting, and hoped it would always last.  
  
They finally stopped by a bridge, overlooking a nice view of the lake and the sunset. He found Yumi sitting there, just watching it as she looks up, grinning. "Took you long enough, ne Ken-kun?"  
  
He smirked and plopped next to her, resting his head above his folded arms, "I see you're pretty good on a bike... I'm rather impressed."  
  
Yumi smiled softly, and patted the grass next to her for him to move closer, "You do have room, Ken-kun... I promise I won't bite." She smirked.  
  
Ken smiled and sat down next to her. She leaned back, as she put her arms behind her head, elevating her head slightly, she stared up at the cloudy sky. She also looked out into the open sky; as her mind drifted off to the past battles, and where she and the others had been hurt. She closed her eyes as silent tears fell down her face.  
  
Ken stopped, thinking as he gazed down at her. He looked out into the open sky, where the sun set by the view of the lake, "....what's bothering you Yumi-chan... you seem like you're hiding a deep dark secret..."  
  
This made Yumi's blood run cold, her body freezing as she felt his words shoot through her, "....Why would I have anything to hide...?" she tried to joke around, her voice a semi-fake type of laughing.   
  
Yumi stopped laughing, as she looked to see the large brown eyes of Ken staring right into her, his hand gently raised as it touched the side of her cheek, "....I can see it through you Yumi.... a dark secret on your soul... but you want to reach out..."  
  
Yumi stopped, her eyes growing wet with unshed tears, as she took her free hand, and held it against the side of her face, gazing up at him, "....I'm not the only one Ken...." she gazed into his eyes, her voice pushing something deep inside his heart.  
  
Ken stopped, gazing at her with a sense of wonder and amazement in his voice. He jerked his head away, his voice breaking into a horse, choking tone as he whispered, "Suminai... Yumi...ore wa...ore wa..."   
  
Ken could feel a hand touch his own hand, his hand looked up at the soft brown eyes, her voice overwhelmed with a sense of softness and sweetness, her kind smile sparked something in his soul, "Ken...."  
  
Ken just stared at her with a look of surprise, as his hand slipped on a smooth rock, and his hand instinctively touched Yumi's side to keep him balanced.   
  
Yumi felt her side clench in pain as if someone pierced her hard with a large katana. She curled up, coughing and shivering into a ball.   
  
Ken stepped back in surprise, shock radiated across his face... "Yumi! Daijoubka!?!?!" he stopped then again, realization   
dawning on his features. He gently forced her hand away, and he lifted the side of her shirt, to show her stomach bandaged up good and tight. He stepped away, looking in shock, "....Yumi....what...." he then stopped, seeing her curl up tighter into a ball, it dawned on him as he stared at her, "....Yumi....anata..."   
  
Yumi kept her head turned away, and softly cried, "Gomen ne... Ken.....gomen ne...." she the rolled over and looked up at him, her eyes full of tears, flowing freely, "....Gomen... Siberian No Kado...." She then turned her body away from him one more time, and softly began to sob.  
  
She stopped after a few moments, to see him couched next to her, gently touching the side of her cheek, gazing at her with soft eyes... eyes that resonated an emotion she never saw in Siberian No Kado's eyes before. "Arigatou.... " he whispered to her, helping her stand slowly, "If it wasn't for you.... I would have been killed....the same with the others..."  
  
Yumi just stared at him in surprise, her eyes showing the wonder and surprise in them, "Ken..."  
  
He silenced her with a gentle finger to her lips, his smile soft, yet incredibly warm and inviting. "It's all right Yumi..." he said softly, his hand gently stroking the side of her face, his soft chuckle to himself heard as a soft breath, "...Amazing.... I...found myself falling in love with the Blue Russian.... and you at the same time...." he smiled softly, "Who would have ever guessed in my wildest dreams, that you would be one and the same....?"  
  
Yumi felt her heart begin to swell with unexplainable emotion as she blinked in surprise, "...Ken..." was all she could say, as she stared up at him, her eyes full of wonder... and surprise.  
  
Ken gently put a finger to her lips as if to silence her. He then took his free hand, and gently ran it down her jawbone, his eyes drinking her in both as a delicate woman....and as a gorgeous kitten. He let his hand drift to the bottom of her chin, where he gently cupped it in his hand. As he lifted slowly, he lowered his own head down, as he hesitantly...yet gently, kissed her lips.   
  
Yumi felt her heart jump into her throat as she felt his lips touch hers, her eyes sinking shut as their lips met. The electric rush of adrenaline that she felt from her head to her feet was the most indescribable thing that she could   
ever have experienced.  
  
Ken slowly released the kiss, and gazed down at her, his smile warm and soft, as he gently ran his fingers through her soft brown hair, "....Yumi...." He whispered compassionately, holding her close to him, "I won't ever let you go..."  
  
Yumi gazed up at him, her soft brown eyes glistened with mixed feelings that welled up within her; from Surprise....to wonder... to even a little hint of love. She gazed up at him, and with her whole heart, she poured out the truth of who   
she was to Ken. She told him who was after her, who her father was... and why she was who she was.  
  
Ken listened intently, shock radiating on his face, then to slower understanding, "....It's all right Yumi..." he said as he held her close to him, his voice strong and determined, "I swear to you... that from now on... you have no reason to hide in the shadows anymore... you're one of us...." He smiled at her, "You're one of us Yumi., I love you... and we want you with us."  
  
Yumi looked up at Ken in surprise, and happiness. For the first time in her whole life... she felt loved .  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The sun had set as the two of them began to ride back towards the flower shop, staying together in one lane. Ken passed a gaze over at Yumi, his heart filled with an unexplainable happiness as he knew she was right there with him. They   
were on their way back to tell the others who she was, and finally let her be with them for real.  
  
That wish was short lived as he looked in his side mirror, to see an unmarked black car following close behind them. He looked at Yumi to signal her to split up a little to try and loose the guy. When he got the slight nod from her, they did a split-V formation and went their own separate ways. To his surprise... they were following Yumi's bike. His anger growing, he followed behind the car, hoping to catch Yumi in time.  
  
He saw the back left passenger window slide down, and to his horror, he saw Schuldich climb out the window, and begin firing at him with his gun. He dodged left and right, just barely missing the bullets flying at high speed. He lifted his head to see with horror as Yumi's bike started to slide, and head at incredibly high speeds; crashing into a nearby brick wall. He stopped his bike, watching the car stop, and to his relief, he saw Yumi perched on top of the hood of the car, her dagger at the ready. "YUMI!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, to only be cut short by more gunfire by Schuldich, as Farfaello reached from the front passenger side window , and tried to swipe at her.   
  
She luckily missed the swipe, and jumped off the car, just as Farfaello, Crawford, and Schuldich all poured out of the vehicle.  
  
Farfaello, seeing Ken, licked his knife, and grinned, "The boy is mine..." and with that, began to slash furiously at Ken, as if in a vain attempt to keep him occupied.  
  
Ken struggled to fight and keep up with Farfaello, his anger seething as he could see Schuldich and Crawford fighting with Yumi, when finally Crawford judged one of her moves, and smacked her in the back of the head, causing her to   
stop where she was. He felt his heart jump in his throat, "YUMI!!!! YUMI!!!!"  
  
She felt her eyes roll up in the back of her head, her eyes trying to gaze over at the fight, her mouth whispering one word, "....Ken...." as the darkness of pain closed on her vision.  
  
Ken, his rage now out of control, tried to run after Crawford; who was now holding the unconscious angel in his arms. He couldn't go far, just as he felt Farfaello grab him, the dagger he held nicking his cheek as he did so, and flung him away from the car so that they could get away.   
  
Crawford just smirked evilly at Ken, chuckling as he did so. The three members of Schwartz piled back into the vehicle, and took off.  
  
Ken tried to run after them, but was too far behind to even catch them. He stopped, as he threw his helmet as far as he could; with a final scream, he let his anger go, "YUMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
It was dark when the others were sitting around in the furnished basement, wondering what in the world happened to Ken. Yohji spoke up without thinking,   
  
"He's probably out on a date with Yumi or something, I know something's going on between those two lovebirds..." he then stopped, thinking about what he was saying, "....wait...Ken? On a date? That's just too funny..." he then started to crack   
up in laughter.  
  
Omi just glared at Yohji in frustration, "Stop it Yohji-kun!" he said impatiently, staring out the window as he did so, "I...I don't have a good feeling....something has happened...."  
  
Aya just stared out into space, not saying a word, then as he looked up, seeing a seething Ken stand there, blood flowing from a small cut on his face, his helmet hanging tightly in his grip. He just stared at Ken, and said nothing.  
  
Yohji was the first to say something, "Ken! What the hell happened to you?!!?!?!" he asked incredulously as he went over to him, trying to take the helmet out of his hand, "You look like hell?!?!?! Where's Yumi?!?!?!?!"  
  
Ken, not paying any attention to what Yohji was babbling about, he dropped his helmet, his fist balled up tighter than it ever had been, ".....They took her...." He spat through his gritted teeth.   
  
Omi stopped in his tracks, his heart sinking deep into the pit of his stomach as he heard Ken continue to speak, "...They took her....god damn Schwartz.....they TOOK her away from me...."  
  
Aya just stared at him without blinking, his face statue-like as he said in question, "...her?"  
  
A voice behind them all said in a tired voice, "....I should probably let you all know now...."   
  
They all looked at the new voice on the stairs, Omi speaking for them all, "......Manx....." he said quietly.   
  
Manx stood there, and without a word, looked over at Ken, "....I'm almost sure she told you..." when she got the incoherent nod from him, she looked at the others, ".....If you guys translated what Ken said correctly....Yumi Hashibiya is not who she appears...." She looked down, her eyes full of pain, "....She is in fact.... Known as Yumi Takatori.... Given the title by  
Persia....." She looked at each of their faces, "....as the Blue Russian...."  
  
Omi felt his heart drop even further into his stomach, the shock resonating more and more onto his face, "....It can't be.....she's my....she's my...."  
  
Manx nodded sadly, "Persia thought her to have been dead for some time... we were told she was captured and killed when she was only six...." She looked over at Omi, a sigh to her lips, "... She appeared to me weeks ago, but swore me not to   
tell you... she wanted it to remain a secret..."  
  
Yohji just stared in anger, his voice harsh with determination, "Why do Schwartz want her...?"   
  
Manx shook her head, "Even I don't know... she never spoke the truth to me of that.... But I do know that she is wanted by Schwartz....and Este..."   
  
Ken looked up at Manx, "We have to save her! I won't leave my Angel to those rotten Bastards!!!" he turned his body around and punched the nearby wall, his body shaking with anger, "...I... I won't let them take her away from me..."  
  
Manx looked at them all, "....I would assume for this...we are all taking this mission....?" She said strongly.  
Each one of them looked at her, and nodded stiffly. Just as that happened, The computer in the corner flashed to life, and coordinates and code began to flash across the screen.   
  
Omi ran over towards the screen, and began to type furiously to decode the message. He stopped in his tracks, as the others gathered around him, "What is it Omi?!?!?! What does it say?!?!?!" Ken said frantically.  
  
Omi just stared at the screen, his dark brown eyes as hard as stone, "... Minna..... let the mission begin...." He said as he pointed to the screen, to show coordinates.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Yumi turned her head to the side as she felt the strike of Crawford's hand across her face. She was held upright by a rope tying her hands behind her, keeping her facing them. She just glared at him with her cold eyes. He just   
stared right back at her, the smirk that made her blood ran cold across his handsome features as he held her closer by her torn shirt, "....I see you still enjoy your daily flagging I gave you..."  
  
Yumi spat in his face, causing him to casually wipe it away. "I see you're still as tasteless as ever..." she said with hate in her voice. She loathed Brad Crawford with all the spirit she held in her body.  
  
Crawford smirked, his eyes twinkling like black cobalt, "....Well... should I make your life more hellish," he crooned, gently caressing her upper body underneath her torn shirt, "By telling my naughty little blue kitten the truth about her family?"   
  
Yumi's blood went cold as she heard him say that one line, ".....what do you mean?" she asked, her eyes radiating with shock as she glared at her captor.  
  
Crawford smirked, "Well... the orphaned girl does not know what to do with the news....? Well...." He smirked as he began to beat her several more times, explaining her past as he beat her. "The truth is... you were given to us as a reward by your 'Father'....but the truth is... Reiji Takatori is not your father at all... the one who you witnessed die before your eyes.... is yours and Mamoru's real father... the one you were lovingly called... Persia..." he smirked as he said this, "Too bad you and your twin brother couldn't have really truly known your father before his untimely death..."   
  
Yumi screamed, taking each and every beating Crawford gave her, her mind going through flashbacks as she remembered seeing Shuichi...no...her father....die in her arms... then seeing Omi... her mother...then seeing flashbacks of her childhood... of Hirofumi....Masafumi.....her mother....and a young boy she always used to see, just slightly younger than her....Mamoru...... Omi.....?  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
In an opposite room, the other members of Schwartz were standing guard, Schuldich smirked, standing up stiffer, "....They've come for her...we have them."   
  
Farfaello smirked, licking his dagger, "I want to let the blood flow free...." Before any of them could say a word, the glass of a nearby window broke, and in flew all four members of Wei§, arriving with a vengeance.  
  
Ken saw Farfaello standing to the side, and with a scream, releasing the bukaretsu, he yelled with fury, "WHERE IS SHE?!?!?!?!?!"   
  
He easily dodges, taking a swing himself, "She's enjoying a fun time with Crawford... the true owner of the kitten..."  
  
Ken's eyes went wide, and he slashed at him one more time, and took off down the hall. Omi and the others followed close behind him, their mission to save Yumi, their avenging Angel; pushing them on.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Yumi stared at Crawford with such hate in her eyes, "....You wouldn't dare harm my brother... or the others.... You have me now Brad....do with me what you wish....just leave them alone..."  
  
Crawford shook his finger at her, "Tsk tsk tsk.... I'm afraid I cannot do that my dear Yumi..." he said, accenting the 'Dear' with sarcasm as he ran his finger down her bruised and bleeding cheek, "....You see... they will be dead... as well as   
you eventually." He ran his hand down the side of her leg, standing dangerously close to her body, "...Mr. Takatori didn't give you over to me for just....anything...." he said with a sneer, his lips curled with the most evil grin.  
  
Yumi shrank back as far as she could in fear, then when Crawford came close enough, she rammed her knee up in between his legs to where his most sensitive spot rested in her direct sights.   
  
He doubled over in pain, glaring up at the bound and helpless girl. She just glared right back at him, a small smirk rising on her lips, "Gomen yo... Crawford-kun.... It just ...slipped..."   
  
He felt his anger begin to grow inside the pit of his stomach, and with a hand raised, he began to beat her harder, his anger growing with every punch, kick, and slash.   
  
Yumi felt her strength begin to slip more and more, each strike bringing on more and more pain. She was beginning to find it hard to keep her eyes open. She could see Shuichi in her blurred vision, his smile gazing down at the young   
girl. She thought to herself, .oO(Oji-san....ie....poppa....gomen yo.....I failed...)  
  
Crawford smirked, "Now die, wench...." He then stopped, feeling as if a strong line of wire held his hand from striking down on Yumi. He looked behind him, "...Kisama..."  
  
Balinese stood there, his anger and rage apparent as he saw what happened to Yumi, "...We want our Kitten back!!!"  
  
Crawford looked around him, only to see that all four members of Wei§ surrounded him, all looking at him in return with rage and fury in their eyes. He laughed, "Do you really think you'll want to destroy her?" he then looked over at Omi, "and you...Mr. Mamoru Takatori... do you really think that you would kill your remaining family member left? She is your sister after all..."  
  
Omi closed his eyes, his anger seething as Yohji tried to hold him back, unable to fight the pain and rage that roiled inside him, "Kisama.......KISAMA!!!!! ONEE-CHAN WA HANASHTE!!!!"  
  
As outnumbered as he was, he smirked, "Flies should know their lives are short and they don't think...." He spoke as a riddle. Before the others could realize what was being said, gunfire rained down in the room where they all were standing, and they all tried to dive for cover, hearing Schuldich's evil laughter rain down on them all.  
  
"Damn!" Ken yelled as he ducked another barrage of fire from Schuldich, "We're trapped here!!!"   
  
Omi dashed to miss another swipe of Farfaello's knife, and felt the striking pain of a stray bullet hit him straight in the thigh; causing him to fall to the ground, clutching his leg in pain.  
  
Yohji saw this, and tried to make it as soon as he could to Omi's aide, "OMI!!!" he yelled in fear.  
  
Yumi, who had been secretly working minute after minute to loosen her bonds, felt them snap away as she noticed Schuldich begin to aim his gun at Omi and take aim. Without thinking, she ran towards Omi's form and with a scream she yelled, "OMI!!! HABUNAI!!" , As she pushed Omi out of the way to safety, she felt the bullet penetrate her lower side, blood spurted from her mouth, she fell to the ground, motionless in front of Omi.  
  
Omi just stared in shock, the whole moment going in slow motion, as he saw Yumi run in front of him, the sound of the bullet came as a slow ricochet, and the image of her body collapsing in front of his eyes caused them to flash in fear.   
He fell to his knees, his voice high pitched and etched with fear, "ONEE-CHAN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ken couldn't believe his eyes as well, the pit of his stomach falling like the bottomless ravines, his heart wrenched with intense pain and sorrow.... He tried to run for them and grabbed onto Yumi with his strong arms, "YUMI!!! YUMI!!"  
  
Schuldich was going to go again for the group, but Crawford yanked him away, indicating with no words that this was the mode for escape, and that they would kill her another day. The four members of Schwartz disappeared into the shadows,   
the members of Wei§ not even paying any attention to what was going on.  
  
She looked up, a small trail of blood fell from the corner of her mouth, as she smiled weakly at Omi and Ken, ".....Ken-kun.... Omi-kun....." she looked at Aya and Yohji standing nearby, ".....Yohji-kun......Aya-kun......Gomen yo... watashi..."  
  
Omi, crying very hard, started screaming, "Why Yumi-chan??? WHY did you do it???"   
  
Yumi coughed a little, "Omi-kun... gomen yo.. watashi... I had to protect you all... I had to....." she coughed hard, "I had to protect... my family... Persia.... Otou-san... would have wanted it that way..." she felt the tears well down her cheeks, "....I had to protect you... Aya-kun... Yohji-kun... Ken..." she then looked to Omi, her eyes wet with unshed tears, "And you... Omi-nii-chan......I had to protect you....."  
  
Omi just sat there, and held Yumi as tight as he could trying to help stop the blood from leaving her body, his eyes full of tears that would not stop falling from his face, "....onee...chan...." he whispered shakily.  
  
Yumi coughed up blood again, gasping for air, "Sumimasen... Omi-nii-san.... Demo... Reiji.. Oji-san... hid it... from otou-san...Persia... and us... I had to protect you all.. otou-sama loved you .... He loved you all... as I do...I...." She gritted her teeth, "Gomen yo... minna... ai shiteru.... Ai shiteru..." she began to cry, her body shaking with the loss of blood and the sadness that racked her body.  
  
Yumi felt her body grow weaker.. as Ken grasped her tighter in his arms, working to stop the blood flows with his jacket.   
Omi was crying even harder, feeling as helpless as a little boy, "Nee-chan.... NEE-CHAN!! No.. NO NEE-CHAN!! You can't leave us!!" Omi flung his body over hers, "A MEMBER OF WEI§ DOESN'T GIVE UP!!!"  
  
Yumi smiled softly, her blood-stained hand gently touching his cheek, "...Daijoubu... Omi-nii-chan... I saved you... poppa would be proud... I saved you all..." her eyes gazed deep into Ken's, his own eyes welled up with furious tears, "...Ken..."  
  
Ken held her tightly his body beginning to rack with sobs of pain, "Yumi.... you can't leave us... you can't.. you can't leave me...!" he leaned his head down and kissed her with all he had, his lips trembling as he released the slow, tender   
kiss, "...Ai shiteru... Yumi... Ai shiteru..."  
  
Yumi, hearing the only words she ever wanted to hear from Ken Hidaka. Feeling finally peaceful, let herself be consumed by the awaiting darkness.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
The sound of beeping brought Yumi from her slow and uneasy climb from the darkness of sleep to the painful realization of consciousness. Her instincts began to take over, as she took in the smells, strengths of antibacterial   
smells. When her eyes began to slowly gain sight again... she could see white. Nothing but white everywhere.   
  
When her eyes began to slowly focus, she could feel someone's arm around her, as if holding her protectively. She could also feel as if someone was holding her hand. She turned her head, to see her twin, Omi; laying asleep next to her,   
holding her tightly as if he was not going to let her go. She could see out of the corner of her eye; was Ken holding tightly to her hand, his head resting near her laying hand. From the other corner, she could see Yohji and Aya; the two of them asleep in chairs on opposite sides of the door, as if in protection.   
  
She could see a red haired female, her hair a mess, tied up in a high ponytail... her eyes red rimmed in pain, as she walked over to the bed, gently ruffling the hair off the young girl's forehead. "Yo katou..." the elder woman whispered, fresh   
tears began to fall down her face, "...You've come back to us... Yumi-chan..."  
  
Yumi whispered, her voice nothing but a horse, cracked whisper, "...Hanae-chan......" she looked at the others, "...They...stayed with me...?" she said softly in pain, yet etched in an awed surprise. "....How long have I been out...?"  
  
Manx nodded with a soft nod, "Three Days... They love you, Yumi-chan... we all love you..." she sighed heavy. "Omi wouldn't stop crying...he cried himself to sleep holding you... and Ken refused to leave. I told Yohji and Aya to go home as well... but they both refused to leave you or the others..."  
  
Yumi just listened to Manx, her eyes renewed with tears of surprise, shock, and love, she gently stroked the soft bangs off of Omi's forehead, smiling softly. "Omi... yo katou...." She whispered quietly, as she gently leaned in, and kissed the   
top of his forehead, "Daijoubu... I won't be going anywhere from now on..."   
  
She let out a small gasp, as she could feel the hand that Ken held squeeze slightly, just as she turned it to face him, to see him gazing at her with soft eyes, emanating with unshed tears. Her own eyes began to cloud over in unshed   
tears, "...Ken..."  
  
Ken didn't say a word, as he ran his finger down her jawbone, "..Do you feel all right?..." he said softly, his free hand gently caressing the side of her face.  
  
She felt new tears of happiness well up in her eyes as she quietly nodded, her voice soft in compassion, "Hai... daijoubu..." she moved her face against his touch, "...Oh Ken..."  
  
He gently silenced her with a finger to her lips, and as he gently cupped her chin in his hand, he brought his face down to meet hers in a tender, sweet kiss. After a few moments, he finally released it quietly, and whispered quietly to her, is voice choking up as he did so, "I love you... Yumi."  
  
Yumi could feel her own emotions begin to choke up inside of her, the only word she was able to whisper out of her mouth, "...Ken..."  
  
He silenced any more word out of her with another gentle kiss, pulsating every love and passion he held for her into that moment. He could feel her lips tremble under the kiss, her emotions completely agreeing with his unsaid love for her.  
  
The kiss broke apart as quickly as it began, as they could feel the bed begin to stir, and a tired, yet shocked voice whisper quietly, "....Onee-chan..??" They turned to look at Omi sitting up in bed, his eyes resonating with tears of   
surprise and complete shock... "Onee-chan...."  
  
Yumi, smiling herself, tears in her own eyes, reached up and gently brushed away a tear from Omi's cheek, "...Hai, Omi-kun...?"  
  
Before Yumi could compose herself, she could feel arms fling around her with a cry of exasperation, a voice crying out, "Onee-chan!!" followed by continuous sobs of relief.... "Onee-chan..."  
  
Yumi held Omi as tightly as she could, her eyes closed tightly. It felt good to hold her brother... her flesh and blood brother tightly in her arms....not letting him go.   
  
She could feel a hand touch the top of her head, and as she looked up quickly, she could see Aya standing there... as emotionless and quiet as ever. "...A.....Aya-kun...." She whispered.  
  
Aya said nothing, but handed her a single rose, and gently placed his warm, strong hand gently on her cheek, ".....yo katou na.... Yumi-chan..."  
  
This brought a gasp of surprise out of Yumi, her eyes welling up faster with tears that strewn down her face, just as she hears, "A...Aya-kun...."  
  
Just then, they all turned their heads as they heard Yohji's happy voice, "Yumi! Thank God you're all right! I won't have to worry about ruining this face of mine..." he tried to joke, patting his face.  
  
Omi glared at Yohji angrily, "Enough Yohji!! This is too much for Yumi-chan!!!" he yelled at him, "She's been through too much already!!"  
  
The others looked at Yohji, then to Yumi, and back again one more time, before they saw Yumi try to grin, "You don't think I can't do something to stop that do you?" she retorted jokingly with a smile.  
  
Yohji, smiling with a soft relief of unshed tears of his own, he gently leaned down and kissed the top of Yumi's forehead, ".....Welcome back Yumi-chan... we'd be incomplete without you....."  
  
Yumi smiled softly, her eyes resonating with surprise and happiness, "Minna...." She said in happiness. She then held her hand out slowly, smiling at the others. Slowly, one by one, each one of them placed their hands on top of hers, until   
they were all connected. "Together..." she said with a definite hint of determination in her voice.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
The darkness harbored the thieves well as they worked on beating the defenseless victim they chose. Just then, they saw a group of dark shadows come towards them, they took off running. But it didn't shake the five dark figures, and they   
caught the thieves in a dark alleyway.  
  
One, who appeared to be a leader, stuttered in absolute fear, "W....WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
No one said a word, until they hear a female voice say for the group, "Wei§...... Hunters of Light." 


End file.
